general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Scorpio-Drake (Brooklyn Rae Silzer)
Emma Redirects here, for other uses of the name, see Emma (disambiguation) |image3 = File:Francesca_Cistone_as_Emma_Scorpio-Drake.jpg |caption3 = Francesca Cistone as Emma Scorpio-Drake |family = Devane, Drake, Scorpio |alias = Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake (full name) Emma Drake |nickname = Em (by Sabrina and others) Babe, Baby, Sweetheart (by Patrick and Robin) Sweet Girl, Ems (by Anna) Princess Scorpio (by Robert) Beautiful Girl (by Anna and Elizabeth) Babe (by Sabrina) |namesakes = Gabriel Drake Santiago |born = November 4, 2008 (Revised to 2006Patrick stated that Emma was 5 on November 30, 2011; then October 28, 2008On October 28, 2013 Patrick and Robin state that Emma was born 5 years ago from that day) General Hospital Port Charles, New York |age = |residence = Queens Point House #1938 Port Charles, New York |parents = Patrick Drake Robin Scorpio-Drake |siblings = Gabriel Santiago (paternal half) |romances = Cameron Spencer ("dating") |grandparents = Noah Drake Mattie Drake (deceased) (paternal) Robert Scorpio Anna Devane Duke Lavery (step) (maternal) |aunts/uncles = Matt Hunter (paternal) Leora Hayward (maternal; deceased) Mac Scorpio (maternal great) |cousins = Maxie Jones Georgie Jones (deceased) |godparents = Damian Spinelli Maxie Jones }} Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake is a character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of Dr. Patrick Drake and Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake. Emma is considered a miracle child because she was conceived naturally, even though her mother, Robin is HIV-positive and despite that her father, Patrick wasn't infected when she was conceived. Emma is currently being portrayed by Brooklyn Rae Silzer. Background Robin decides she wants to have a child, but when her boyfriend, Patrick, doesn't want to, Robin decides to use an anonymous sperm donor to have a child. Just as she is about to set up the donor to get an in vitro with, Robin's cousin, Georgie Jones, is killed by a serial killer in town. At her funeral, her sister, Maxie, rips into their mother for abandoning Georgie, and Robin is overwhelmed by everything that happens. She goes to Patrick's apartment because she is so distraught. He consoles her and they end up sleeping together. A month later, Robin undergoes tests before her in vitro is done, and is shocked to find out she was already pregnant. She realizes from her gestation period that the baby is Patrick's and during their one-night-stand, the condom broke. Robin worries that she could have infected Patrick due to her HIV status. She goes to tell him that she's pregnant and that he might have been infected with HIV, but she overhears him talking to another doctor about the fact that he underwent tests to see if he had HIV when he realized the condom broke; the results were negative. Robin decides to keep the secret of the paternity, but during a heated fight with Patrick, she admits that she is pregnant. Robin tells her uncle Mac Scorpio that the father of her baby is not as much a stranger as they think. Patrick overhears and eventually puts together the pieces, and realizes Robin is carrying his child. When he confronts her, she finally admits that he's the father. He tells her he wants to be a part of his child's life, but Robin tells him that she's going to raise the baby on her own, just as she planned. Over the course of her pregnancy, Patrick and Robin slowly reconcile to the point when Robin agrees to let Patrick be a part of their child's life, who they eventually find out is a girl. Not long before the baby comes, Patrick proposes to Robin, and she rejects him. When she has an early labor scare, Patrick backs off. Robin later proposes to Patrick, realizing how much she loves him. Patrick declines, thinking Robin is doing this out of guilt. Robin's uncle, Mac, eventually forces them together in an interrogation room at the PCPD on October 9, 2008, and Robin finally ACCEPTS Patrick's marriage proposal. Storylines |-|2008-09= Robin and Patrick set their wedding date for October 29, 2008, but Patrick gets held up at the hospital. When he finally shows and the wedding gets underway, Robin's water breaks and she's rushed to the hospital. She has a complicated delivery when her doctor and friend, Kelly Lee, realizes the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. After undergoing an emergency C-section, Robin and Patrick's baby girl is born. They name her Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake and their family celebrates with them. While holding his daughter for the first time, Patrick spots a nick on Emma's ear, and both Emma's parents fear she might have been infected with HIV. Luckily, she is proved to be HIV-negative. Right after finding this out, Robin crashes due to Disseminated Intravascular Coagulation. Patrick and her entire family ask her to pull through for Emma's sake. Eventually, she wakes up and fights for the sake of her family. When Robin and Emma go home, Robin appears to have trouble in being a mother. Luckily, Maxie and her uncle Mac tell her to be patient. Patrick and Robin decide to set another wedding date so their daughter can be there, and they are officially married on December 29, 2008. Robin battles postpartum depression (PPD) in the beginning of 2009, and Patrick becomes increasingly worried about what this could do to Emma. During the hospital crisis in February 2009, Patrick is at the hospital trying to correct a surgery gone wrong, and Robin is at home, still not able to help Emma because of her post-partum depression. She pulls herself together long enough to realize that Emma is running a high fever. She tries to get Emma to the hospital, but they get stranded when the van breaks down. Robin tries to walk but They are rescued by Maxie and Johnny Zacchara. Maxie and Johnny get Robin and Emma to the hospital, where they find out Patrick is under quarantine. Robin tells them to take Emma to Mercy Hospital while Robin helps passengers be evacuated from General Hospital. Patrick finds out Robin sent Emma with Maxie, and realizes her PPD is out of control. Robin is eventually brought to Mercy by Johnny, who tells Robin that Emma needs her now. At Mercy, Robin finds out Emma has pneumonia. After a few hours with Robin, Emma is cured, and the doctor says that it was due to "the power of a mother's love." Robin's PPD escalates to the point that she hallucinates an older Emma on a pier one night. She falls into the harbor, and Patrick is afraid she purposely tried to kill herself. He pleads with her not to leave their daughter. Robin admits that she has PPD, and that she needs help. Robin refuses to take the pills her psychiatrist prescribes to her, but she goes to therapy sessions. Kelly finds out about Robin not taking the medication, and she wants to tell Patrick the truth. Robin loses her temper and Emma's stroller ends up going down a stairwell. Luckily, Patrick stops it in time. Kelly tells him what happened after Robin and Emma leave, and Patrick stages an intervention, where Robin finally admits that she needs help and she agrees to go to an out-of-state facility for treatment. Robin returns home a few months later, eager to raise a family with Patrick and Emma. |-|2010-11= Patrick's ex-girlfriend, Lisa Niles, comes to town in late 2009. When Robin is out of town in Africa doing volunteer work as a doctor in July 2010, Patrick sleeps with Lisa. He regrets it immediately, but Lisa becomes obsessed with Patrick. Lisa takes Emma out soon after for ice cream without Patrick and Robin's permission. Eventually, Lisa brings Emma home while Patrick and Robin are out looking for them. Lisa becomes delusional, telling Patrick she can be a mother to Emma "in case anything happened to Robin." Patrick sees the threat and realizes Lisa has lost her mind. In an attempt to protect Emma, Robin moves in with her uncle Mac while she and Patrick plan to beat Lisa at her own game. Lisa finds out she is getting played and she becomes dangerous. She puts tranqulizer pills in Robins HIV medication. When Robin unknowingly takes the pills and drives, she goes unconscious while Emma is in the backseat and crashes the van. Lisa kidnaps Robin while she is still unconscious. Patrick and Mac later find the van with Emma inside, alive but alone. Patrick realizes Robin would never leave Emma alone, and that Lisa has taken her. Patrick later found Robin in the bottom of a well that she had fallen into while trying to escape Lisa and he rescues her. Emma is soon reunited with her mom. After the latest incident with Lisa, Emma and her mom moved into Mac's house, the old Scorpio home, for protection. Emma and Robin celebrated Halloween unaware that Lisa had been released from Shadybrook Sanitarium. While Robin ran inside of Kelly's to grab something for her and Emma, she left Emma outside in a stroller. Lisa comes and pushes Emma's stroller away. When Robin goes back outside and can't find Emma, she beings frantically looking for her. Emma was later discovered around the corner, unharmed. Robin blamed Lisa for the incident, although she had no proof. It was later shown that Lisa was in fact the culprit and was messing with Robin in an attempt to gaslight her. Emma and Robin moved back in with Patrick after Mac's house was burned down by an accidental fire that was started after Emma's birthday party. Lisa who had been stalking Robin outside of the home ran inside and saved Emma and Robin when she saw the house go up in flames. However despite Lisa's heroics, she still held a grudge toward Robin and continued to plot against her. Patrick and Robin attempted to move past the Lisa drama and started attending marriage counseling. Kristina Corinthos-Davis became Emma's babysitter. Lisa began manipulating Kristina and Emma in an attempt to mess with Patrick and Robin. Kristina told Patrick and Robin of Lisa's deeds and they manage to trap her as she tries to lock Robin in a basement and kill her. Caught red-handed, Lisa was carted off to jail. Lisa returned two more times to terrorize Emma's family until she was finally stopped. During her last act, an attack on Patrick and Robin on a boat party celebrating her Uncle Matt's research, Lisa was killed and thrown overboard. Patrick and Robin were able to move on from Lisa but were met with health problems when Robin's HIV medication stopped working. Robin got sicker and was afraid of scaring Emma with her illness. She wanted to disappear to spare her family pain but Jason Morgan convince her to stay and fight for her family. Robin was able to find a new drug protocol that worked for her and she recovered. Patrick, Robin and Emma, then took a trip out to a plot of land on which they would one day build their dream home. |-|2012-13= In early February 2012, Emma was visited by her grandmother, Anna Devane. She is also later visited by her grandfather Robert Scorpio who brought her two stuffed koala bears, one to represent Robin and the other to represent Emma. However tragedy struck young Emma's life again when her mother Robin was tragically killed in a lab explosion while working on a drug protocol to save Jason's life. Patrick had a hard time breaking the news to Emma, but with the help of Elizabeth Webber, they were able to break the news of Robin's death to her together. Emma did not understand at first, but became deeply saddened when she started to realize that her mother was never coming home again. Patrick stayed by Emma's side and never left her through this ordeal. During Patrick's depression in May 2012, Patrick has been dumping Emma on Elizabeth. On May 14, 2012, while at Kelly's with Elizabeth and her son, Aiden, she complains that she misses her father and her mother. Jason walks in and helps Elizabeth talk to Emma, explaining that Robin will always be in her heart and Jason even tells Emma how much Robin meant to him. Patrick's depression caused him to start stealing amphetamines from the hospital to get through his days without Robin. After going through a detox treatment to get clean, he promised Emma that he's just been sick but he's all better and that he's not going to die. Patrick decides to open up to dating again, and begins dating Dr. Britt Westbourne. Though Britt shows an interest in Patrick, she is shown to be mean and callous behind his back. While Patrick often worries about Emma, Britt doesn't show the same concern. She convinces Patrick to hire student nurse Sabrina Santiago as Emma's nanny, knowing full well that Sabrina has a crush on Patrick. Emma starts warming up to Sabrina, but develops a disdain for Britt when she first meets her. Patrick initially doesn't listen to her, but Sabrina does. Sabrina stops babysitting Emma when her feelings for Patrick start becoming hard to dismiss. Emma is upset about this, and even more when Patrick decides to bring her along for a date with Britt so they can get to know each other. Patrick takes a call, and leaves Emma & Britt alone. Emma tells Britt that she doesn't like her, and Britt replies back that she doesn't like Emma either, and that there's nothing Emma can do about it because she's going to be with Patrick. Emma runs away right after, and finds Sabrina at the docks, and tells her what Britt said. Sabrina brings Emma back to a relieved Patrick, and explains what Emma said. Patrick cuts his date with Britt early to take Emma home. The next day, though, Britt convinces Patrick that Emma was just acting out. However, Patrick later overhears Britt threatening Sabrina and calling Emma a "spoiled brat." He immediately broke up with her, something Britt didn't take kindly to. Emma expressed to Patrick that she hoped he would date Sabrina now that he was free. Sabrina told Patrick the truth about her feelings right before she graduated nursing school. Patrick wasn't sure, unable to trust himself after what happened with Britt. But when Emma sent a picture of her and Sabrina at her graduation to Patrick, he realized his feelings and wanted to tell Sabrina. Patrick would eventually tell Sabrina he wanted a chance with her at the Nurses' Ball, an event Patrick and Sabrina put together to honor Robin. Patrick would give a touching dedication to Robin during the event with Emma by his side. Britt crashes his dedication and announces onstage in front of the crowd that she's pregnant with Patrick's child. Emma is upset, not wanting anything to do with Britt or the new baby. Though Britt tries to make a play for Patrick with the baby, Patrick stays with Sabrina, something Emma is very happy about. Eventually, Emma begins to warm up to the idea of being a big sister to her little brother, as Patrick later tells her. However, Britt later admits to Patrick that the baby isn't his when Patrick threatens to take the baby away from her. Patrick slowly breaks this news to Emma, who is hurt that she won't be a big sister, but who hopes to be a big sister someday. Emma is delighted when Patrick & Sabrina tell her they're getting married soon. Emma dressed as Dina Girl for Halloween, and ends up spilling punch on herself. Unknown to Emma, Robin comes to her rescue in disguise. Emma thanks her with a hug. Sabrina sees what's going on and goes to Emma, who says that Sabrina is going to be her new mommy, which causes Robin to take off. Later on, Sabrina tells Emma that what she said meant a lot, but promises her that she will never try to replace her real mommy. Emma is reunited with her mother at her father and Sabrina's wedding, and she is overjoyed. Patrick, though, is conflicted, and lets Robin take Emma to Anna's place while he figures out who he wants to be with. He later promises Emma he'll make his choice in time for Christmas. On Christmas Eve, Emma's parents get back together. She opens her presents with them, and is disappointed when she opens her mother's present and it's something she already has. She opens Sabrina's present, and says it's exactly what she wanted. Though Robin feels awkward about this, she decides to enjoy the fact that she has Emma back. On New Year's Eve, Emma "officiates" while Patrick & Robin renew their vows at home as the clock strikes midnight. Emma ends up falling asleep before midnight. |-|2014= Emma spends time with Cameron Spencer and Spencer Cassadine, who both want Emma to be their girlfriend. The three often get into mischief, and on one particular occasion, they are running around Wyndemere, Spencer's home, when they come upon Heather Webber in the stables. They notice something moving under a blanket near Heather, which is covering Carly Jacks, Heather's captive. Heather, though, tells Cameron, Spencer, & Emma that it's the , a mystical creature that preys on animals. The three run off, and later talk about slaying the "chupacabra" so it won't hurt the horses. Emma researches the chupacabra, and later asks Patrick if she can come to work with him. Robin is reluctant to, as the woman who held her captive for two years, Dr. Liesl Obrecht, Britt's mother, is now the Chief of Staff at the hospital. Robin agrees, on the condition that Patrick keeps Obrecht away from Emma. At the hospital, though, Dr. Obrecht approaches Emma trying to win her over with candy, but Emma spitefully turns her away. Patrick later tells Dr. Obrecht to stay away from his daughter. Sabrina comes to the nurses' station, and Emma says she misses Sabrina, and Sabrina returns the sentiment. Obrecht then remarks nonchalantly about Sabrina's pregnancy, surprising Emma. Sabrina later confirms that she is pregnant, and Emma asks if her dad's the father. Sabrina says no – her ex-boyfriend, Carlos Rivera, is. Emma then reveals she came to ask Sabrina about the chupacabra & how to slay it. Sabrina insists it's not real, but Emma gets her backpack to show proof. When she bends down, Elizabeth comes in and asks Sabrina to tell Patrick that he is actually the baby's father. Emma reveals herself then, and asks Sabrina if what Elizabeth said is true. Elizabeth retracts then, telling Emma she made a mistake. Emma then tells Sabrina that she would be happy if Patrick was her baby's father, because she loves Sabrina. Elizabeth later takes her to the nursery when Emma says she wants to see the newborn babies. Sabrina, upset about lying to Emma, finally admits to Patrick afterwards that he is the father of her baby. On March 20, 2014, Emma and Cameron start "dating". On April 21, Emma finds out that Sabrina is having a baby boy with her daddy, making the baby her half-brother. On April 23, Emma has a dance recital. On her way home, her, Patrick and a pregnant Sabrina are in a car accident. On the April 26th, 2014 episode, Sabrina delivered a premature baby boy on the roadside with the help of Britt Westbourne and Patrick Drake. The baby is severely early and has many complications. He is currently fighting in the General Hospital NICU for his life. On the May 27th episode, Emma comes to visit Sabrina and her half-brother at the NICU. She gives her stuffed koala bear to the baby so he has a friend. Emma insists her brother needs a name, and suggests "Early". After some jokes about it, the baby is named Gabriel by Sabrina after her mother. Sabrina wishes to honor Emma in the baby's middle name, so the baby is named Gabriel Drake Santiago. Health and Vitals *Born via emergency C-section because the cord was wrapped around her neck 2008 *Had an HIV scare when her father found a nick on her ear; the HIV test came back negative 2008 *Placed in a tree by her mother 2009 *Suffered from pneumonia 2009 *Her mother accidentally left her at Kellys 11, 2009 *Her mother accidentally pushed her down the stairs in her stroller 24-27, 2009 *Stalked and tormented by Dr. Lisa Niles for over a year 2010-Oct 2011 *Kidnapped by Lisa Niles (she had permission from the babysitter to take her for ice cream, but did not have permission from Emma's parents) 20-23, 2010 *Threatened by Lisa Niles when she boiled one of her toys in the lab 7th, 2010 *Left alone in a car when Lisa Niles took her mother 24, 2010 *Briefly kidnapped by Lisa Niles a second time on Halloween in order to make her mother, Robin appear paranoid 29-30, 2010 *Suffered from minor smoke inhalation after being inside Mac's home when it caught on fire 2010 *Experienced a fever after ingesting the toxin Jerry Jacks had placed in the Port Charles water supply 2012 *Ran away because Dr. Britt Westbourne told her she didn't like her 2013 *Had pink eye 2013 *Rendered unconscious in a car accident 23-24, 2014 Family tree Photo gallery robinpregnant.png|Robin finds out she's pregnant scrubspregnant.png|Robin tells Patrick she's carrying his baby robinsonogram.png|Emma's first sonogram Babykicking.jpg|Emma kicks for the first time Emmaultrasound.png pre.png|Robin and Patrick find out they are having a girl Preggorobin1.jpg|Patrick and Robin during her pregnancy Patrickpreggorobin.jpg robinlabor.png|Robin goes into labor robinbirth.png|Robin gives birth Emmaisborn.png|Emma is born Emmaborn.jpg Babyemma.jpg Robin emma anna patrick.jpg|Emma meets her grandma Emmamacmax.png|Emma meets uncle Mac and Maxie DrakesEmma.jpg|Robin, Patrick and Emma Robinemmapatrick.jpg|Patrick, Robin and Emma Emmarobert.png|Emma meets her grandpa Emmarobin1.png|Emma and her mother Robinandemma.jpg|Emma sick PattyRobinEmma.jpg|Emma and her parents Robinlesavesemma.jpg|Robin has PPD Patrick-emma.jpg|Emma with her father Emmamatt1.png|Emma and Uncle Matt Emmarobin2.png|Emma bonds with her mother Emma1.png ScrubsEmma.jpg|Emma with her parents Robin-emma.jpg|Emma with her mother Patrick robin emma.jpg|Patrick and Robin read to Emma Drakes.png|Emma with her parents on Christmas 2011 EPR4.jpg|Emma with her parents on NYE RobertEmma.jpg|Emma and grandfather, Robert Emmaxiepatty.png|Emma with Patrick and "aunt" Maxie Emdaddy.png Patrick-and-emma.jpg|Emma and Patrick Embrina1.png|Emma meets Sabrina Emmabelle.jpg|Emma on Halloween 2012 Emmsabrina.png|Emma and Sabrina asleep on Halloween Emmabday2012.png|Emma with her dad and Sabrina on her birthday in 2012 Empattychristmas.png|Emma and Patrick on Christmas 2012 Pattyemma2012.png|Emma and Patrick on NYE Sabrina,_Emma_celebrate_NYE.jpg|Emma and Sabrina on NYE Brinaemmahug.png|Emma misses Sabrina Britt-emma.jpg|Britt is mean to Emma Sabrinafindsemma.png|Sabrina finds Emma Emmapatrick12.png|Patrick with Emma, after Sabrina found her Emmamakesbrittdisappear.png|Emma makes Britt "disappear" Brinaembffs.png|Emma and Sabrina - BFFs Emmagrandpa.png|Emma and grandfather, Noah Emmaball2013.png|Emma arrives at the Nurses' Ball Emmasabrina.png|Emma performs with Sabrina Pattyemma1.png|Patrick and Emma at the Nurses' Ball Emmauncleduke.png|Emma and "uncle" Duke tango Patrinaemma.png Patrinaemma7-4.png Emma-and-sabrina-halloween.jpg|Emma and Sabrina during halloween Patrinawedding.png Emmaseesrobin.png|Emma sees her mommy Emmarobin.jpg|Emma runs to her mommy RobinEmmareunite.png|Emma reunites with her mommy, Robin. AnnaEmma.png|Emma and grandmother, Anna Scrubsem2013.jpg|Scorpio-Drake Christmas 2013 Scrubsvows.png|Emma renews her parents' wedding vows on NYE Emcamspence1-21.png|Emma, Spencer and Cameron Emma1-22.png|Emma with Cameron, Spencer and Heather 52f978162a2a85.02709443_r.jpg|Emma and Cameron Emmabrina.png|Emma and Sabrina Emmarobinhug.png|Emma hugging her mother Emmapatrick.png|Emma and her father, Patrick Emmaspence.png|Emma and Spencer Emcam.png|Emma and her "boyfriend", Cameron Emmapatrick1.png|Emma finds out about her baby brother Emdancerecital.png|Emma and Cameron at her dance recital Emcar.png|Emma is in a car accident Emcam1.png|Emma and Cameron arrive on the red carpet Emmacamball.png|Emma and Cameron at the Nurses' Ball Camemmapreform.png|Emma and Cameron preform Emmaspence1.png|Emma and Spencer at the Nurses' Ball Emmaperforms.png|Emma performs Emseebabybro.png|Emma sees her baby brother for the first time References Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters Category:Drake family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Fictional Australian-Americans Category:Characters born on-screen Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Devane family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Featured